There are currently different types of revarnishing machines capable of repairing easy-open lids existing in the market; however, they are focused and limited, in general terms, to lids of a circular shape, which is why they are not versatile to the rest of lid shapes existing in the market.
The implantation of the new head is intended to provide a unit suitable for the revarnishing of lids of all types of shapes.